


Old Hollywood

by Sinistretoile



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Car Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex in a Car, Sex on a Car, Shameless Smut, Vanity Fair - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That damn Vanity Fair British Invasion photo shoot and video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Hollywood

Josie watched the photoshoot and filming with an air of exasperation. She looked at her watch then at the monitor. The wind kept blowing up Felicity's hat.  
She hurriedly grabbed her laptop and ran to Jeffrey's chair. "I can't fix the sleeve. It keeps happening and you said no visual effects."  
"Alright, Josie. We'll set it up again. Tom? Felicity? Are you good for another take?"  
"This is the easiest role I've had lately. I can do this all day, love."  
"Anything to get it right, mate." Most of the crew turned to look at her. She glared right back at them. Her flip flops slapped the sidewalk with each aggitated step as she headed back to the editing tent.  
Tom watched her as she walked, head up, murmuring to herself. “Tom? Tom. Can we focus?”  
“Oh right. Of course. Sorry.”  
He turned to Felicity, who glanced around him. “She's cute. You know her?”  
“No. No, I don't.” He glanced back in her direction. “But I think I'd like to.” He watched the way her hips swayed in the sundress. She reached for the knit sweater that slid off her shoulder, clutching the laptop to her chest.  
“You should go talk to her.” Felicity nudged his shoulder.  
Tom's boyish grin spread across his face. “I should. I will.” He grabbed the door and the back of the interior and hoisted himself out.  
“Tom. Tom! Where you going?”  
“Be right back, Jeffrey.” His long legs carried him swiftly to her side, his coat tails flapping in the breeze. “Hi. Hello, miss.”  
Josie turned to him and startled. “Uh, hi.” She slowed to a stop.  
“I'm Tom.”  
“I know who you are, Tom.”  
His grin nearly broke his face. Most people recognized him as Loki. “Yes.” He held out his hand. She glanced down at it then shook it. His large hand dwarfed hers. “What's your name?”  
“Josie.”  
“Tom!” He glanced over his shoulder.  
“Can I take you out to dinner?”  
“I, uh-”  
“Tom! Let's go, mate!”  
“Just say yes.”  
“Yes?”  
“Phone?” She fumbled it out of her pocket and unlocked it. He rattled off his number quickly for her to add. She repeated it. "Send me a text." Tom glanced at the director who kept motioning for him to hurry up.  
"Done."  
"Smashing." Josie watched him run back to the Jaguar. He stopped halfway there then ran back. “You have striking eyes, darling.” He pecked her cheek then ran to the car. He hopped into the driver's seat, causing Felicity to laugh.  
Josie shook her head. “What the fuck was that?”

Josie hoisted the strap of her purse higher on her shoulder. She heard the idling engine next her to before she looked up. Tom shifted the Jaguar into park then hopped out. He looked different from the vintage tuxedo but it still looked dashing in jeans and hoodie.  
"Dinner. Remember?"  
Josie's mouth clicked shut then she smiled to herself. She'd forgotten. She's assumed that he'd forget so she'd simply brain dumped the invitation. "Yes, I remember."  
Tom opened the passenger side door for her. "Your chariot, m'lady." He bowed and swept his arm toward the passenger seat. She positioned her laptop case and her purse over her lap then slid into the seat. Her gaze followed him around the front of the car. "I hope you're hungry, Josie. There's this wonderful restuarnt on the beach that has delicious grilled chicken."  
"Starving, actually. I didn't get a chance to eat lunch during filming."  
Tom shifted the Jaguar into gear and they glided smoothly down the road. "How long have you been working for Jeffrey?"  
"I actually work for Vanity Fair. They just assigned me to Jeffrey because all the other video editors were booked up. I'm still new at the company."  
"I'm glad they were all booked." Josie blushed and looked at away, tucking her flying hair behind her ear. "I must say, you look very old Hollywood yourself tonight, Josie."  
She laughed. "I'm missing the headscarf. All the starlets wore headscarves in convertibles."  
"And the dark sunglasses. The look is coming back, you know."  
"My glasses prevent sunglasses."  
"Reinventing the look?"  
"Oh please, Tom. I'm not anything like old Hollywood. Or even new Hollywood."  
"There's nothing wrong with that." Tom pulled the Jaguar into a parking space. Music and conversation poured out of the open layout. "We're here."  
"I see that."  
"Well, come on then." Tom practically jumped out of the Jaguar. Josie steeled herself and climbed out as well. Was this really happening?

Dinner passed far too quickly. They couldn't stop talking. Tom offered to drive her home instead of her taking a cab.  
"Really, Tom. It's fine."  
"Nonsense, I'll drive you home. It'll give us more time to talk."  
"I'm sure I've talked your ear off."  
"Again, nonsense. Get in the car." Tom started to open the door but Josie hip checked it closed. "Josie, please. I'd be delighted to drive you home." He stepped into her body and pressed her back into the car door.  
Her breath caught. The rumors were true. She could feel him pressed against her. Josie bit her lip. The small action drew his attention to her mouth. His tongue glided over his lips. Her lips parted in response.  
"I'm going to kiss you. Alright?"  
"Alright." His finger curled under her chin and lifted it as his head dipped. Their lips pressed together, softly at first then firmer. Her lips parted and Tom took the invitation. His tongue teased hers until they danced back and forth in her mouth then his.  
Josie's eye slowly opened. He kept coming back in with soft kisses. She finally brought her hands up and pushed on his shoulders. "Air. I need air."  
"Sorry, darling." He ducked his head but he didn't stop kissing her. His lips trailed soft kisses across her cheek then along her jaw line. He felt her body tense the closer he got to her ear. "Still want to take a cab?"   
Josie shuddered and shook her head. "No."  
"Good. Now, please, get in the car, Josie. Before I take you here in the parking lot." Her whimper drew a chuckle from him. She couldn't deny the way her body clenched in response. Tom reached behind her and opened the door. They had to step away from the car for it to open. Doing so put their bodies deliciously close.  
Shivers ran through Josie. Adrenaline, desire, the chill night air. The engine roared to life. Tom deftly backed the Jaguar up and pulled out on to the highway. The moon rose high in the air. They weren't anywhere near Josie's apartment and she really didn't care. She was driving down the coast with Tom Hiddleston in a vintage Jag.  
Tom pulled the Jaguar to a stop in a turn off, alongside the ocean. He wasted no time, turning his body into Josie's. He played with her hair before cupping the back of her head and guiding her mouth to his. Their tongues began a lazy dance of taking her breath away.  
She rested her hand on his shoulder, lightly teasing her fingertips on his neck. He moaned into her mouth. With a groan, he pulled her into his lap. Josie grunted as the steering wheel pressed into her back. Their bodies fit tightly together. Too tightly for him to manuever. "I need you, Josie."  
His lips and teeth tasted her collarbone. She moved up onto her knees in what little room she had on either side of his lap. Tom lifted up off the seat and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. He tugged them down off his hips. She couldn't see his cock in the dark, but she felt it thump against her thigh.  
He leaned back and lifted a foil square to his teeth. Josie pushed her panties to the side so she could tease her labia along his length as he tore the package open and took hold of it. "Come here, darling." He reached between them to roll the condom down his length. His large hand rested on the back of her neck, bringing her mouth back to his.  
Tom's jaw set, their mouths hovering open, so close to each other but not touching. He positioned himself at her entrance. With an impatient thrust from the both of them, she cried out at the stretch. "Yes, darling, let me hear you." Josie sat back on her heels, pushing him further in. He nuzzled her nose with his before taking her lips again. He waited for her to adjust, waited for her cue to move.  
Josie leaned back on the steering wheel and rolled her hips. Tom groaned. His free hand rested on her hip and helped guide her. "God, so tight. So fucking tight."   
"Isn't that my line?" Josie kissed him, riding him hard in the uncomfortable front seat. Tom bumped and cursed. "Josie, love. It's too tight."  
"We can't move." Their foreheads rested against each other. He held the sides of her face and kissed her deeply.  
"Trust me. Get up, darling." She moved up onto her knees then dropped into the passenger seat. He moved her to lean over the boot from the passenger seat. Her belly twisted in anticipation as he moved up behind her. He spread her thighs with one of his hands, gliding his fingers back up to her pussy. Josie pushed back against him. He slid two fingers into her warmth.  
Tom held her hips then pushed forward. His cock brushed over her sweet spot, making her twitch and groan. She moved back against him. He set his jaw once more, testing her resilience with long, easy thrusts. His fingertips dug into her hips.  
Josie pressed her hot cheek to the cool metal of the trunk of the Jag. She didn't quiet herself, screaming in delight with each deep thrust. "You look ravishing by moonlight." Tom rode her hard, running his hand up her back to grab her shoulder. He gritted his teeth, concentrating on making her scream. Her whole body shook as she wound tighter and tighter.  
"Oh god, right there. Don't stop. Oh god, yes!" Her back bowed and she shook hard. Tom made himself stop and pull out of her. She whimpered then turned around at the sound of the car door opening. "Is something wrong?"  
"I can't see your face." He stepped out of the Jag and offered her his hand. He lead her around the door then pushed her back onto the hood. "There. That's much better."  
Josie wrapped her legs around his waist at his urging. Tom leaned over her. She opened her mouth to say something but her words died as he claimed her once more. His cock stretched her just this side of pain. His thrusts picked up their pace, much quicker than in the passenger seat. The angle was different but he still rubbed against her spot with each thrust, just not as intensely.  
Tom held her by the side of her neck and rode her hard and fast. Her mouth stayed up open in repeated moan. He watched her face contort as she wound closer to her orgasm once more. He licked his thumb then reached between them. "Cum for me, Josie. I need you to cum first."  
With a few careful firm circles over her clit, her body jolted. "Oh god! Oh Tom!" Her back arched off the hood as she rode out her orgasm. Tom grinned then gave in. He stood up straight and held her hips. With a grunt, he pounded out the last until he came. His head bent back, watched his chest heave in the mooonlight. Christ, he was a gorgeous man.  
When the moment had passed, Tom eased her legs down and helped her stand upright. She stood awkwardly as he adjusted himself and cleaned up. With a soft smile, he cupped her face and kissed her. "Thank you, darling. Now, would you like me to take you home? Or would you rather accompany me to my hotel?"  
She reached up and rested her hands on his wrists. "Let's go see how much more comfortable your bed is than the Jaguar."


End file.
